Searching for you
by YumeNoSagashite
Summary: fem! Luke. Asch feel guilty to his replica. he tought luke was gone, like everyone else think he is gone. But Luke is back! he's back, but is he the same like before? he got amnesia and only remember 6 words.
1. 6 Things

Asch stared blankly.

He just doesn't get it why is his most hated form, his REPLICA, gave up his live for his.

He's supposed to be happy. He's back to his manor, meet with his family, has all people who love him. But it's just not the same. Not when he still has his replica.

"Oi, Asch! Are you okay? Natalia has calling you for a thousand time!" said Guy.

"Okay, be right there.." answer him lazily.

* * *

-In the ruins of the Eldrant, a girl stood there, stared blankly.

She has long red hair, and beautiful green eyes. Her skin is white and look so beautiful under the moonlight.

Under the moonlight, she thinked

"Who am i?"

* * *

"Uuuugh" groaned Asch while he hold his head.

"Asch? Are you okay? You don't look so good" said Guy worried.

'I feel it. But, there's no way I can feel it. He's…That Dreck is dead isn't he?'he tought, while trying to get rid of his headache.

"Acceptance? Hn. When did I ever accept him?" But he knew that they both knew better than that. Asch had accepted Luke… in many ways than one… and that if he could, he would bring him back to life to experience the world that they had worked so hard for… that he had worked so hard for… Another smirk… or was that a smile?... graced the red head's lips. Memories of hardships, but at the same time undeniable frustration and – dare say it – amusement filled his head. He never thought that he would be remembering these now, but… "It's… nice… to go through memories once in a while…"

"Yes… it is…"

Only one remains in a single sunny spot

It was sudden…

"Asch?! What's wrong?! Asch?!"

"What the… After so many years… again…?!"

It has begun...

* * *

"Hnnnnng…..why is my head feel like it's gonna break?" she cried.

"it hurts…it hurts…."her tear splash out from her eyes.

After like hours, it's stop.

She stop crying and stood up.

"where will I go? Malkuth or Kimlasca?..." she think hard and finnaly go to the Malkuth kingdom.

She walk and walk.

After few hours, she stopped.

She heard something clashing.

'Swords?' she tought.

After a few minutes, she gasp.

Two God-Generals stood there, fighting a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge monster.

"Are you stupid?! I said, USE YOUR THIRD FONNONS YOU USELESS!" shout the big one

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I CAN'T!" scream the other one.

"it seems like those two had a trouble" she said, sweat drop.

They attacking the monster, but no use.

The monster only affected by the third fonnons.

Then she got up and walk closer to the monster.

"I think you two need a little help….." she said to the two of them who still shocked.

"What are you doing woman! GET THE HELL OUT OFF HERE!" shout the big one.

"No worry! I can use all of the seven fonnons!" she shout back.

She collected her energy and all of her fonnons.

"clear the dark and bring the light….

I call for you to come and wipe this dark spirit away….

CLASHING TORNADO!"

Her fonnon was unbelievable.

The God-Generals was shocked, and very amazed.

"I think it's over" she said with a grin that make her look cute.

"Who the hell are you and what's wrong with you!?" said the little God-Generals.

She stood silent from that question.

After long silence, she finaly answer.

"I don't know" she said.

"I see, you have amnesia. Do you have something that you remember?" he asked again.

"I remember 6 things" she said.

"and what is that?" he started to smile to her warmly.

"it was Yulia, Score, Lorelei, Malkuth, Kimlasca and….."

"And…..?"

"_Asch_"


	2. Sync first love

"Uuuugh…."

"Asch! You're awake!" Said Natalia in worried face.

"What the hell is happen?" He ask.

"You collapsed. Really, what happen to you Asch?" Said Guy while he walk closer to him.

"It's him."

"?"

"He's back!"

"who's back?" said Natalia with curiosity.

"That dreck. It's Luke!"

Natalia and Guy gasp. They were Shocked but happy. They're very excited.

"Really?! Where is he? Is he okay? Does he miss us?" Said Guy confusing Asch.

"I don't know… But I know that he's okay" Said Asch smiling warmly.

Guy and Natalia Shocked again. This is their first time seeing Asch like this. They blinked dumbly at him. Asch getting out of his bed and go meet his parents for permission to go to Malkuth.

* * *

"Really?! You know Asch?!" yell the God Generals.

"Ummmmm…..Not really…..Anyway, who are you guys?" Asked the red-headed girl.

"Oh! How stupid I am! My name is Sync! Nice to meet you!" greet the little one.

"I am Dist! The second coolest guy in the whole universe!" said the big one.

"uummmm second? Who's the first?" she asked

"Dear me….. It's Jade! Jade Curtiss! He was the man that I interest more than anything!" Said Dist dumbly.

"O….Kay…?" said the girl with sweat drop.

"so….how about your name? I think we should name you.." said Sync serious.

"I know! How about Luke? It's a good name you know!" said Dist.

"You Idiot! Luke had been died for a long time! And how could you gave her boy's name?!" Shout Sync to his 'senior'.

"Luke… I like that name!" she said with a cute smile on her face.

'S…So cuteeeeeeee!' Sync have his first love in his heart.

"okay, if it's your decision." Said Sync with a little blush in his face.

"hmmmm… someone has a crushhh…" said Dist teasing.

"what?! Who is?! I never interested in any woman!" yell Sync.

"but I never say it was youuuuuuuu…." Said Dist teasing him again.

"I swear someday I'll kill you" said Sync gritted his teeth.

Luke just laugh. She was happy. But, will it last?

* * *

Asch walking to the forest with Natalia and Guy for his company. He want to go to Malkuth to informed Jade about Luke. Asch sighed, not at all liking the fact that he had to take a detour. He was supposed to go directly to Grand Chokmah, but there was a storm on the way so that had to turn around and take the longer route to his destination. Actually, to say that it was a longer route was an understatement. The route was actually a lot longer than anyone would expect that he requested that he be dropped back to Baticul so that he could go to Grand Chokmah on foot.

"Luke, where are you?" he sighed.

He just wanted to see him. He's really want to meet him. But he's scared. Will Luke be different than before? He closed his eye trying to relax. After few minutes, he fall to the dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Luke! The storm's gone! We can continue to Malkuth!" yell Sync trying to waking Luke up. But, no answer coming from behind the door. Sync take a deep breath and open her door's room. Then he see Luke's sleeping face. Blush appear on his face. He shake her body trying to wake her. After a few shaking, she awake.

"Morning…" she said with a little yawn.

"sorry I'm late… I'll make the breakfast…."she said walking to the kitchen.

Sync still feel his red face. Dist was ready to teasing him.

"The prince wake the sleeping beauty…..Ohhhh How romantic…" tease Dist.

"You jerk…." Curse Sync.

"Breakfast ready…" Yell Luke from the kitchen.

After breakfast, Luke go to the weapon dealer that she visit yesterday.

"You really gonna fight with that?" asked Sync exclaimed.

"Huh? Why? Is it wrong?" asked Luke.

"No, it's okay. I just never met a girl using sword." He said back.

Dist smirking. He knew Sync has feeling towards her. After that, they leaving the town. They walk to Grand Chokmah. Same with Asch, Natalia and Guy. After few hours, suddenly Asch and Luke had a powerful headache. More powerful than before. Luke collapsed to the ground, but Sync catch her right on time. Asch groaning with pain. Natalia and Guy worried at him. Luckily, Asch can manage the pain and didn't had any black out.

"Are you okay? If you're tired we can rest in here.." ask Natalia worried to his fiancé.

"I'm okay. We need to get to the Grand Chokmah fast. I can feel Luke's Hyperresonance. " said Asch.

* * *

"Oi! Luke! Wake up! Speak to me!" Sync was panicked. He don't know what to do.

"We need to find the nearest inn. We have to hurry." Said Dist with serious face.

* * *

That's it…

Oh my God! My hands killing me!


	3. Rest

"Why did she collapsed?!" Sync desperately ask Dist while they gently put Luke on the hotel's bed.

"How s

ould I know? A, Just go and get me warm water and a pice of cloth! She's burning up."

"WHAT?! HOW?" Sync is REALLY panick right now, even he don't know what he said.

"SHUT UP AND GO!

* * *

"Asch, should we take a breaK? We already cicle the town twice,..."

"There is no time to rest! we have to find him!" Said Asch harhly making his ex-fiance scared.

"Don't be so harsh Asch! Natalia's right, we have to rest. You are getting hot-headed y'know"Guy tried to convice Asch.

"...i guess you're right. I'm getting to gired to think straight. Sorry Natalia"

"It's okay, really!"grinned Natalia.

Let's search for a hotel. We'll stay there until the morning, then start searching again." Command Asch.

* * *

They nodded and start to look for a hotel.

'I'm going to find you Luke. No matter what'

* * *

'Pant...pant...'

"At last,,... she's stabilized..."mumbled Sync as he sat on her bed.

"You look tired. Let's rest for a while. I'll sleep on the couch, what about yo-.."

Before Dist can finished his question, Sync already slept beside Luke.

Dist just smiled widely, before he cober them both with blanket and lay on the couch.

"Children do grow up fast don't they?" Then he chuckled and let himself to fly into the dreamworld.

* * *

Asch, guy and Natalia have found their hotel. they quickly check in and go to their go to find Jade, while Guy and Natalia stay at the hotel. Asch meet Jade in front of the hotel thet they are staying.

"It's been a while, right? What makes you come here?" Ask Jade smirking.

"I felt Luke's hyperessonance, not so long ago. I need your help to find him."

"What?! He's alive?! Where I is he?!"ask Jade full of hope.

"That's EXACTLY what have we been seqrching for."mumbled Asch.

"It doesn't matter! LET'S FIND HIM!" shout Jade while draging Asch.

"We'll search for him tommorow! This is the first time you acting like this!"

"Oh,... by the way, where's Guy and Natalia?"

"Just follow me." said Asch, leading the way

* * *

Thank you for everyone that haven't give up on mu story!

I'm sooooooo grate ful to all of you...

Sorry for the long update..


End file.
